Family Life
by Sammy-Babe
Summary: What is Ranger's Daughter's Life like? Working at Rangeman? Distractions? Siblings? Dating? Social Life? What I think her life would be like during her teenage years. Read and Find out! All reviews welcome. BABE.
1. Chapter 1

**Family Life: Chapter 1**

She felt frustrated, "Why can't I go to the party again? And don't use the safety excuse because we both know I can defend myself" She was talking to her very stubborn father, Carlos Manoso aka Ranger. She was sure if her mother the bombshell bounty hunter was here and not visiting her dad's mum in Newark she would let me go.

"Anna do you even know what goes on at those parties?" Ranger sighed. "People get raped, drugs are done" To his eyes his daughter was being totally unreasonable. Why couldn't she just stay home and be safe. He swore she was a mini-Steph; testing his boundaries and living life dangerously; although she did have his long straight hair and abilities to fight, shoot and mask her emotions.

"Dad!" She sighed stubbornly. "Do you really think I would get raped because I've got news for you! One, I can fight them off and two, no one would touch me because you're my father and don't want to end up dead" She paused for effect. "Please?"

He hated it when she pleaded with him, he could nearly she her puppy dog eyes over the phone, "The answers no, querida"

"Huh!" She complained and hung up not before Ranger could hear her prattle off in French. It was amazing Anna could speak English, French and Spanish and she was only sixteen. He sighed again at her and pulled over to the side of the road to call Steph.

"Yo" Her sweet voice answered.

"Babe" Ranger let the word linger.

"Does this phone call have to do with a party and more particularly Billy Connor's party?"

"How'd you know?" He sighed at her understanding.

"Other than the fact that Anna has been ringing every half hour to try and get me to talk to you but it's been written on the calendar with circles around it for months. I think she has a crush on him." My hands tightened as she mentioned the word crush. There was no way I was letting her go now, she was too innocent for Billy's crazy antics. "Ranger breath" Lucky he was talking to Steph otherwise he probably wouldn't have started breathing again. He took a deep breath.

"Why can't she just stay home like her brother Carlos did?" He asked a rhetorical question. Carlos was named after Ranger and was a more conserved boy that was now studying law and IR at Harvard.

"Carlos, honey just go easy on her ask one of the Rangeman people to take her out or something?" She said soothingly. "Honey, I have to go; good luck" And she hung up. It wasn't common that she got to hang up first now. It gave him an idea, and idea that could make sure she was safe all the time and I would know where she was all the time but most importantly she'd be safe. With that idea he turned the engine and speed off to the Rangeman office.

Xoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Anna's POV

I slammed the door of my new black SUV and stomped to the elevator. Stupid, arrogant Father! I jumped angrily up and down in the elevator and punched the side.

"Hum" Someone cleared their throat. I gulped and turned around. I was met with a very handsome looking guy with intense brown eyes and short wavy brown hair. He had the most amazing smile that made me smile.

"Yeah, um sorry" I just flattened my hair and turned back around glowing red. The hottie just laughed and that made me go back into my rage. "Are you laughing at me?" I turned back around glaring at him.

He put his hands up in surrender, which I saw in the mirror, "No, absolutely not. I'm definitely not laughing at the girl who happened to step into the elevator and start having a hissy fit though your hair does look hot when it was all fluffed up like that" He smiled cheekily.

"Excuse me?" I demanded glaring even harder if that was possible. He just smiled as the doors opened and Lester walked in.

"Whoa tense" He smiled his happy smile, "I see you've met our new guy Riley" Lester was one of my favourite uncles, not that I was supposed to have favourites. He was always doing fun things and was the easiest going out of all my uncles, which probably isn't very hard to achieve.

I turned to Lester and smiled, "Oh you mean jack ass over there." My face turned hard, "Of course I've met him you can't miss his big head" The doors opened at just the right moment on the fifth floor and I walked out with my pride still intact, thankfully. Although I think I might have left some down in the garage. I felt everyone's eyes follow me as I walked into my small office and slam the door. I sighed into my chair and rubbed my temples muttering to myself as I heard the door open. Immediately I knew it was Tank.

"Tough day?" He asked picking me up and placing me on his lap.

"Don't even make me tell you about it" I opened my eyes and relaxed into him staring at a mark on the wall.

"Saw the little commotion in the elevator; do you want to tell me about it?" He asked looking down at me.

"Well it would be all fine if it wasn't for jack ass Riley. Who the hell is he anyway?" I asked sighing.

"He's a new recruit" Tank said searching for more of a reaction as I slipped into my blank face.

"Look, I'm going to go get ready for the distraction tonight" I hopped off his lap and walked to the door.

"You sure Ranger will let you go he never has before?" Tank questioned and I smiled.

"I have my ways" I strode out to the elevator and wet up to the seventh floor.

Xoxoxoxooxoxxoxooxoxoxxoox

I stood in front of my full length mirror examining the dresses to which one looked sluttier. The gold sequined dress or the exposing black shirt and small silver skirt. I went with the shirt and skirt combo. I carefully dolled my hair up, applied make up and strapped my high heels on and made my way to the garage where everyone was waiting. I heard several gasps as I made my way to the car.

"What do you think you're doing Anna?" Dad asked emotionless as he walked up to me attempting to shield me from the guys.

"I'm doing the distraction" I smiled and was about to climb into the car but he abruptly stood in front of me.

"No" He said bluntly.

"Why not you used to let Carlos do them?" I pouted my lips. "Look, mum's getting a bit old for that stuff and from what I've heard the new girl only has a 50% success rate."

"I said no"

"Why?"

"Because"

"Because why?"

He didn't answer but just glared.

"I promise if you let me do the distraction, I won't go to the party" I did my puppy dog eyes and subtly lied. I had ever intention on going to the party next week. I saw the contradictions in his eyes and finally he stepped aside. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and climbed into the car's passenger seat. I smiled at my genius plan. I would sneak out for the party and do the distraction. I was awesome!

"Hi ya gorgeous" I sighed to see ass-face Riley turning the SUV's engine.

"My name's Anna and why isn't Ranger driving?" I answered bluntly as my smile faded away.

"I think its best he cools off" He smiled and I nearly fainted. He made me so furious but, but I couldn't explain it he made me go mushy inside. I turned away. "Look I'm sorry for this afternoon. I just didn't realise girls actually have temper tantrums." He smiled again.

"It wasn't a temper tantrum" I said embarrassed. "It was a temporary anger management outlet problem"

He laughed, "Look let me make it up to you. Let me take you out to the movies or something"

"Or something?" I asked "Great" I said sarcastically. "That's what I really want to do"

"You never know you might even get to throw another temper tantrum." He smiled and we sped out of the garage.

I gave him a glare, "It wasn't a temper tantrum"

"Just keep telling yourself that gorgeous" He smiled but didn't look at me.

"My name is Anna" I corrected him immediately. How could someone be so hot but yet so irritating and annoying at the same time?

"You don't like being called gorgeous?" He pretended to be hurt.

"Not by you" I turned to look out my window.

"Beautiful?"

I shook my head. Ew, that's what Uncle Les called mum. Yuck!

"Love?"

I turned around and stared. I was too stunned for words. No, definitely not!

"Fine, Baby?"

"NO!" I glared furiously. "My name is Anna. Not gorgeous, love or baby! Okay?" I finally took a breath. "Jeez" I faced forward and folded my arms on my chest.

We finally stopped in the Biker bar's car park. "You know I think you secretly like being called gorgeous" He smiled and undid my seat belt as I was too stunned to move.

"I have a boyfriend"

"Never said you didn't" He smiled again.

"You're insufferable!" I told him in my no-nonsense voice and got out of the car slamming the door and stormed up to my dad. "He's insufferable!"

And I couldn't believe it he smiled! The nerve!

"Don't you dare smile! I swear.... I swear I'll..." I couldn't come up with anything.

"What Anna?" Dad widened his smile.

"I don't know throw a teenage rebellion!" Everyone laughed as I huffed. "Just give me the mic" I held my hand out waiting. He carefully put it in my palm and I grasped it turning around and putting it in place.

"Done" I glared. "You're lucky I'm not like Carlos and just be so annoyed I drive away right now…" I huffed Turning back around to talk to dad about the perp. "Okay what does he look like?"

"Okay, Anna this guy David Rogers" Dad showed me a picture. "I'll be waiting inside, Tank and Bobby are acting as bouncers and Riley as bar tender."

"Fan-fucking-tastic!" I mumbled under my breath.

"What was that?" Dad asked. Dad's a natzi on swearing, especially with me. Once I said 'bullocks' and he put me on the monitors for a month! Seriously, I think sometimes he just wants to keep me as innocent and naive as possible, not that, that would happen. I walked in on Carlos having sex seven years ago. Luckily, I can keep secrets and Carlos is seven years older than me. Which is a little weird, I still don't know why mum and dad waited so long. I think I was an accident, not that they'd ever admit it.

"What was that?" My dad asked again, breaking my concentration.

"Nothing. Watch and learn" I smiled and strode into the bar. I smiled brightly when I entered feeling several pairs of eyes on me as I sat down at the bar. Bunch of slime-balls.

He wasn't hard to find, the guy David. Almost immediately he sat next to me.

"Hi ya Chicka" He smiled. Gross, I tried not to grimace at his buck and rotting teeth. Could this get worse?

"Hey." I put on my best fake smile and hailed the bar tender, which was an even more depressing, Riley. "Something strong please" I threw down a twenty dollar bill that I had hidden in my bra. I could tell David's eyes nearly coming out of their sockets.

"Sure" Riley grumbled. What the hell?

I turned to Rogers again, "so, what are you into?"

He leaned in, it was disgusting, I could smell his cigarettes and awful cologne. "Anything that involves you chicka" Gross! I felt bile in my throat.

"Is that an offer?" I smiled leaning in more to whisper it into his ear. "Cos, you know, I have a condo around here" I shrugged and took a sip of what looked like a martini, which happened to be just water. Damn.

I glared at Riley and he just smiled.

"Then follow me handsome" I smiled taking his hand and leading him out. As soon as we were a bit away from the door I let go of his hand and the guys swarmed in. I smiled at my success and ran over to my dad.

"See nothing to worry about" I kissed him on the cheek. The adrenaline was consuming, taking me on a high. I was practically climbing on the SUV.

"Yeah sure" He grumbled. Which was unusual, he never grumbled.

"I'll wait in the car" I smiled again, mainly because I couldn't get rid of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry everyone I forgot my disclaimer. I don't own any of the character except Anna, Riley and Carlos (anna's brother). Thank's to all those people who reviewed. Also sorry for the small chapter... Enjoy!

**Chapter 2:**

I sighed into the seat, if my father would allow compliments it would be on his cars. Ah, the cars. He had the best rides in Trenton really. Porsches, Broncos, BMW, Chryslers, Hummer; whatever was on the top of the market he had. His fleet of cars was a minimum of 20 at anytime, plus the company SUV's. It was a bit excessive really; he had to rent a warehouse to house all the cars, not to mention getting someone to clean the cars all the time. But, I loved the cars.

I heard the car open and turned to see who it was. Riley. I sighed.

"Let me guess, you're driving me back?" I turned back around to look out of my window.

I could nearly feel his smile as he turned started the car, "You know you still haven't given me an answer about that date"

"Trust me I hate you, but not as much to say yes and get you killed" I turned to watch his perfect face as he drove. Maybe a date wouldn't be so bad…

"Killed?" He looked at me from the side of his eyes.

"Yeah, trust me. Dismemberment, knife through the heart…. Either way Ranger would kill you." I smiled. "And you probably don't want 'the talk' from my mum. When I was like five, I had a play date and my mum sat him down and gave him a firm set of rules." I laughed. "It was pretty funny at the time, I think he was going to wet his pants."

"So, protective parents?"

"Very" I sighed. "Least they care"

"Yeah, you're lucky. My parents acted like I didn't really exist. Like I was only an accessory if needed." He was focused on the road, but I could tell this conversation was going to disintegrate quickly if I didn't change the subject by the way he gripped the steering wheel.

"So, do you want to shoot some cardboard men later?" I asked.

He smiled, "Like a date"

"No, like hanging out, being friends" I gave him a pointed look.

"A date then"

"No, friends, just friends, okay?"

"Sure, whatever makes you sleep at night" He grinned.

"And just when I thought you were a decent guy, you go and ruin the moment" I sighed, looking back out my window.

"Hey, I'm the creator of moments"

"Whatever makes you sleep at night….. sunshine" I gave him a nickname and repeated his words.

"Damn, I knew that would bite me in the ass!" He smiled anyway. "And don't call me sunshine"

"Why not?" I smiled back.

"Uh, it's sunshine" He gave a disgusted look.

"Hey, pretty hey?"

"I think my testosterone just dropped." He sighed "Pretty? Really?"

"Uh, huh" I smiled at his reactions.

"Not something like handsome? Manly? Masculine? Or even hot?

"Sorry sunshine" I smiled as we pulled into the Rangeman garage.

"Seriously" he asked.

"Seriously"

"Fine then gorgeous" He smirked.

"Tell anyone about that nickname and die"

"Same to you, gorgeous"

"You really suck, you know that?" I Huffed and got out of the SUV and made my way to the lift.

But the thing was, I could feel his smile the whole way there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All reviews welcome! Advice is really good too! Thanks for reading!


	3. Saturday Night Party Night P1

Thanks to all the people who reviewed and added me onto their author and story alerts! Thanks so much and if you have any ideas, please tell me! Thanks and enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** These characters are not mine except Anna, Riley, Blair and Billy. I am not making any money from this.

**Chapter 3: Saturday Night; Party Night P1**

I smiled at myself in the mirror, I looked hot. It was Saturday night the night after the distraction and I was still on a high. I was full of confidence, so confident I only had one layer of mascara on tonight. Problem was I was going over to Blair's, my friend's house, to 'study'. I walked out of my bathroom and straight to my closet. At the moment I was in sweat pants and a tank top, but that was going to change when I got to Blair's house. I pulled out a short denim skirt that came to about mid-thigh and dressy red shirt that showed a lot of skin. Perfect, now what shoes? I looked down to my shoe pile; I really should have gone shopping. I sighed and picked out a pair of silver pumps. Gorgeous. I stuffed them all into my blue and white stripped country road bag along with some make-up necessities that I could use after I was dressed.

As casually as I could I walked out to the door of the apartment.

"Bye dad! I'll be home late so don't wait up!" I called as I opened the door and quickly raced across to the lift. I gave a sigh of relief as the doors closed and the lift began to move downwards. First part of the plan was going smoothly. I had to give Blair credit for this master plan because without it I wouldn't be able to go to her little party. Plus apparently Billy O'Connor was going just to see me! He was so hot; he had looks almost as good as Riley's.

I gave the lift control panel a funny look as it slowed and stopped on the 5th floor. Dammit, just what I need; nosy uncles.

"Hey Anny" My uncle Lester ruffled my hair as a greeting. Great now I had to re-do my hair. I frowned.

"Hey hold the elevator!" Bobby and Tank called just as the doors were closing. Great even more people. I took a deep breath. I can totally do this.

"Hey Bobby, Tank" I smiled.

"Where are you going tonight?" Tank looked down at me.

Tank could be really scary if you didn't know him, because really he's just a big marshmallow at heart.

Still smiling I replied, "To a friend's place to study" Just like magic the doors opened at the garage.

"Well, don't forget your curfew! Ranger will get stressed if you're not back by twelve!" Bobby called.

Dad always went rank when I missed curfew. He called the TPD and all Rangeman staff to start looking for me and by the time I got home he would give me a lecture and then pull me into a hug saying how worried he was. It was always the same routine. I loved Dad, even though he was strict and protective bordering on claustrophobic, he understood me the most.

I smiled walking to my black SUV and fiddled with my keys.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh Honey your finally here!" Blair called from across a room filled with people. It took me a while to get to her place because I had to dump my tracking devices at another friends place, pick her up and change. It took about three quarters of an hour but I was still on time for the party.

Blair was without a doubt the most beautiful girl and most popular at my school but the biggest bitch as well.

"Nice outfit" She commented as she gave me a hug and handed me a beer. "What took you so long?"

"Oh, you know" I sighed. "I had to lose all my trackers and get changed and blah blah blah"

"Honey, your dad is way too over protective" She sympathised

"I know, but I'm here now so let's party!" I smiled.

"Okay" We started to circulate around her mansion of a house. "Well guess whose here tonight specially to see you?"

"Oh my God, who?" _please be Billy, please be Billy_

"Billy O'Connor!" She squealed.

"Oh my God, really?"

"Yes, he's been asking for you all night, but I was like 'she's coming' but he still kept asking!"

"Oh God, there he is now! Do I look okay? Hair, teeth… lip gloss?" I started to panic.

"You look beautiful, now go show Billy what you're made of!" She smiled and pushed me over to him. "I'll catch up with you later!"

I straightened my skirt and shirt and walked over to him. He was taller than we like most guys were but not too tall. His messy brown hair fell around his deep brown eyes and face; it was really hard not to be affected by him.

"Hey Billy!" I said siding up to him.

"Hey Anna, where have you been all night" I frowned it was like he was listening but not paying attention.

"Oh, around" I tried to get his attention by putting my hand on his arm and he finally turned to look at me.

"Boy, you look good!" He let out an appreciative

"Thanks" I smiled. "Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to …." I was cut off by some blond jumping into his arms and kissing him passionately. "Oh, never mind" I mumbled as I walked away grabbing a beer on the way.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was in a dazed state. All the colours were moving together mixing together. It was beautiful and confusing at the same time. I took another drink. All the people were no longer people but were blobs moving together on the dance floor. I smiled. Somehow in all this confusion and chaos it was peaceful and I could be myself. I sat down on one of the stairs and let the darkness take me into it and beyond.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Review please! If you have any ideas please tell me, I would be really grateful! Thanks for reading! Updates coming soon hopefully!


	4. Saturday Night Party Night P2

**Disclaimer: **I am not making any money from this and I don't own any of the characters apart from Blair, Riley and Anna. Enjoy!

**Chapter 3: Saturday Night; Party Night P2**

Riley's POV

Rangeman was on high alert and people were running everywhere. It was organised chaos.

"I want to know where she is now!" Ranger roared above everyone else's sounds. He was furious to say the least.

At 12 o'clock Anna didn't come home. At 12:15 she still wasn't home and Ranger and I were getting anxious. At 12:30 Tank was barely able to keep Ranger from setting up a search team, saying she would be home and she probably just lost track of time. At 12:45 Tank sent out a car to where her trackers where and found that she wasn't there. After that information came through Rangeman became alive. Employees came in after being woken, Ella was preparing extra coffee and energy bars and Ranger was debating with Tank wether to call Anna's mum or not.

"Check with the TPD and see if they know something." Ranger roared again. "I want her found and I want it done now!" He was so furious the commands made the walls shake.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ranger's POV

I was shaking in worry and frustration. Trust Anna to go off and not tell anyone, she was so much like her mother. I reached out for the phone several times and couldn't bear to make the call.

"Man, you have to do it sometime" Tank encouraged walking past my office. "Maybe she'll have an idea to where Anna is and TPD didn't know anything"

The last comment finally made me reach for the phone. Don't get me wrong I love all both my children equally but Anna was special; I wouldn't be able to bear it if something happened to her.

I remember when she was younger; she would only listen to me, which made punishment hard to dish out with her; I just couldn't punish her it was like taking candy from a baby, she would get so upset. So instead I would give her a stern talk and look and then we'd go out for ice-cream; it was our little secret from Steph though I'm pretty sure Steph eventually found out after finding ice-cream smudges on Anna's clothing. I smiled at the memory, Steph never said anything. I finally got the courage and dialled her number.

After a lot of rings the phone was finally picked up but was silent.

"Steph?" I asked cautiously.

Nothing. Not a sound.

"Babe?" I let my anxiousness seep through my voice.

"Mmm, Carlos it's late" she finally mumbled and I let out the breath I had been holding. Steph was safe but extremely sleep deprived.

"Babe, something's happened" I said cautiously in a delicate manner. Once Steph knew she'd be sick with worry.

"What?" She said sharply and I could tell she was finally awake. "Oh God, you're in hospital! No, otherwise you couldn't make a call from your cell… Oh God, someone's been shot, dead!? No, it's not Anna is it? Oh God, Oh God! Carlos…..!" She hyperventilated.

"Shhh, babe no one's been shot but it is Anna.." I said calmly. "She's missing"

"What? For how long?" I felt her anger build up. "Carlos you should have called me earlier.

"I know babe, but it's only been an hour and she went out to her friends place to study" I sighed. Maybe she had been kidnapped, oh god not raped or she could have been murdered! I started to tense and my breathing sped up; I should have bought that tracking device for her that you put under your skin… Shit! I had to remain calm..

"To Blair Carson's?" Steph asked a little more relaxed.

"No…Whose Blair Carson?" I demanded. How could she be calm? Our baby is missing and she's relaxed. At the moment I felt like I was going to pop a vessel!

Steph sighed, "Someone Anna shouldn't be hanging out with. Send someone around to her house and see if Anna is there."

"Okay, one minute" I put the phone on hold while I went back to the control room. "Riley and Cal check out Blair Carson's house and see if Anna's there. Move!" I shouted across the room as everyone looked expectantly at me as Cal and the new guy Riley ran across the room and down the stairs to the garage while Hector looked up this Blair Carson's address on the computer.

I turned straight back around, not answering there questions. I had more important things like questioning Steph.

"Steph are you there?" I asked as I settled back into my overly large office chair.

"Mm, yeah" She said sleepily.

"Why would you think she's at Blair's house? I haven't heard of this girl before" I demanded.

"She's been friends with this girl since the start of the year but I don't think she's the best influence for our daughter."

"Why?" I as filled with questions. Anna used to tell me everything but lately she had been drifting away and it hurt. Instead of going to the gun range with me or going out racing cars at the track I owned she was going to the movies with friends or having a sleepover or going shopping. I missed spending time with her.

"Well Blair's known to be……." Steph trailed off.

"What?"

"A.." She coughed. "A slut and regularly goes to raves and very alcoholic parties"

I was silent. I was being traded in for alcohol and sex; it made me furious.

"Carlos, Morelli's told me about these parties and I think you should talk to Anna when she gets home. She's always listened to you."

I was still silent. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Carlos, don't be mad. She's just going through a rough patch and we need to support her in the best ways we can. I think you need to talk to her and start hanging out with her again. She used to come home after spending time with you with the biggest smile on her face with you trailing after her with the same look."

"Okay I'll talk to her" I hung up and sat back in my chair.

I just realised I no longer knew my own child.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Riley's POV

"Shit" That about summed up what I was going to say. Cal was sitting next to me as we pulled up at Blair Carson's house which was obviously hosting the party of the week.

"Christ, Ranger's gonna have our balls" Cal cried. "This is bad man. Look at all the teens with the beer and …shit! I think I just saw some guy selling drugs!"

I sighed. Even though I had just meet Anna, I would have thought she knew better than to hang around when parties went wild like this.

"We need to find Anna fast and then split" Cal strategized, probably thinking about the best way to keep his manhood.

I parked. "Okay you check outside and I'll check inside. Try to keep a low profile and call me if you find her"

We stepped out of the SUV and took a deep breath before we headed into the mass of teens.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks for all the people who reviewed and added me on your story alerts! You guys rock! If any of you have any ideas or thoughts on this story or my other story called, "Ranger's Princess" please tell me. .. Thanks for reading!


	5. Saturday Night Party Night P3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone bar Blair, Anna and Riley. I'm not making any money from this.

Please read, enjoy and review!

**Chapter 3: Saturday Night; Party Night P3**

**Anna's POV:**

I felt the darkness rising as I began to come out of my deep sleep.

"Anna" I felt someone shaking me as I tried to push them off. "Anna!"

Finally after the shout I came into my senses. Music was blaring, there was the distinct smell of cigarettes and Blair was pulling me up the stairs.

"Uh Blair what are you doing?" I tried to keep up with her as she forcefully dragged me up the stairs and into her very girly bedroom.

"Anna, you know how the guys that work with your dad all wear black?"

"Yeah, sure it's the uniform" They were here; I knew it, but I didn't want to believe it.

"Well, two just entered the house and I think they're here to collect you" She started rummaging through her clothes to find some for me that didn't smell like I had just been surrounded by people smoking shit.

"Shit, we need a story" I started to rip my clothes off as she threw me a new set. "Okay, I'm here because you needed help…."

"What kind of help?" She sighed nervously. It would be hard to pull this off. "Your dad will ask way too many questions for me to remember the story"

"I know someone slipped something into your drink and I'm here to help you." I smiled washing my mouth out in her bathroom quickly. "to not throw up on yourself of course."

She smiled slowly. "It's perfect I don't have to remember anything, I'll be unconscious and hazy and you can just answer the questions"

"Exactly!" She started mussing up her hair. "What are you doing?"

"Well it's got to look like I'm off my face right? I'll just go put on some make-up, some real pale stuff"

"Good idea" We scrambled around the room and I helped Blair do her 'drugged' look. "I hope this works otherwise my ass is grass"

We laughed as there was a knock at the door. "Quickly go look sick or something. No, I have a better idea go to sleep on the bed then you don't have to answer questions. Pretend you've already gone into the deep sleep phase"

The knocking became louder and more persistent, as I heard a vaguely familiar voice, "Open up. I'm coming in"

I checked to see Blair was safely in bed and slowly opened the door.

**Riley's POV:**

I braced myself as the door opened slowly and was relieved to find Anna.

"Anna" I gave her a hug, embracing her in my arms. I couldn't stop myself and never wanted to let go. I was so glad she was okay but yet so angry she made me worry, but the relief won. "Thank God you're okay"

"Yeah I'm fine, sorry I know I missed curfew but things have been hectic"

"Hectic! Is that what you call it? Drinking and smoking and God know what else?" I took a breath of realisation. "Oh God there was nothing else was there?"

If anyone had so much as touched her in passing I would kill them. She was innocent and the thought of her with another guy made my stomach hollow and fill with rage.

"No, God, no!" She sighed angrily. "God Riley do you think I'm as irresponsible as that?" Her voice was harsh and demanding.

"Well, look where you are now Anna!" I shouted and she flinched. Damn. I tried to talk in a softer tone. "Come one we're going."

She stood still fidgeting. "Now Anna, don't make me carry you"

"Um.." She took a breath. "I can't go, not yet"

"What?!" I grabbed her arm and tried to pull her from the doorway.

"Stop, oww Riley you're hurting me!" She complained. I slowly loosened my grip as she took one step forward. "Look my friend has been drugged and that's why I'm here. I got the call from another friend early in the night and that's why I dropped study and someone dropped me off here so I could help her."

She gave me the most irresistible eyes and pushed the door open with her other free arm. To my bewilderment there was a pale girl on the bed in very short clothing. I stared at her trying to see if she was lying and finally came to the conclusion that if she was lying she was doing a good job of it.

"Please it's not like I'm here for the party, just let me check on her, then we can go. I'm pretty sure she just needs to sleep it off." (N.B: I don't really know what happens if you get drugged so sorry if I get anything wrong)I let go of her arm and she walked back into the room and felt her friends forehead and put a bucket from the bathroom next to the bed. "Okay, I think she'll be fine. Let's go"

I gave one last look at the too pale girl on the bed and closed the door after Anna.

"Let me call Cal and we'll leave" I said getting my phone out as we made our way to the car out the front. "Cal, I've got her"

"Good, see you soon" His voice was full of sheer relief and it made me wonder what would have happened if we didn't find Anna.

I took another look at her profile as she got into the car and sat beside me in the front. "Why are you wearing different clothes?" It seemed strange, not that I objected. The new outfit was slightly revealing and shaped her curves **very **nicely.

"Oh, well…" She looked down at the jeans and singlet she was wearing. "Blair was sick on my clothes so I had a shower and changed"

I grunted. Of course it seemed so obvious but almost too coincidental and planned. I stared out the front while Cal silently slid into the back of the car.

"Hey Riley have you called Ranger yet?" He asked suddenly letting tension into his voice that didn't match his calm exterior. I think he was just hoping he didn't have to do it. For a guy with a tattoo on his face he was pretty intimidated.

"Shit" I grabbed my phone out of my pocket. "Anna call him and tell him we're on our way home."

"sure" She gave me a smile and flipped open the phone.

I sighed and turned the keys over to start the engine. One crisis finished, now to wait for what Ranger would say.

**Anna's POV**

"Report!" My father's voice demanded. It was cold and seething.

"Daddy?" I asked carefully.

"Anna? Querida?" His voice became softer and filled with relief. "Are you okay? Are you coming home? Why were you so late? You missed curfew! We'll have to talk about what happened and why your trackers were all left behind." His sentences rushed together and it was the first time I had ever heard my dad like this.

"Yeah dad I'm fine, sorry to make you worry, I'll explain at home" I sighed "You really have trackers on me?"

I kind of already knew but it was never proven. I was cautious with my stuff because of the possibility but he's never admitted it to me before.

"Did I say trackers?" He said in an airy tone. "What trackers?"

"Haha dad very funny" I said overly sarcastically.

"But seriously we're going to be having a very long and serious talk when you get home" He said back to his cold voice. Shit.

"Yeah, sure dad. See you soon." Double shit. He was always relieved first and then after a few moments the anger came back. I was too late to save myself. My ass **was **grass.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks for reading and to those people who reviewed! A special shout-out to Hayley76! Please review and stay tuned!


End file.
